gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Blaine, Kitty, Kurt, Marley, Rachel, Sam, Santana und Unique mit den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Rachel den Film "Mamma Mia!" ausgewählt hat, fängt sie an zu singen. Zunächst noch als Ballade singend, steigert sie das Tempo, was dazu führt, dass Kurt und Santana mit einsteigen. Daraufhin wechselt die Szene nach Lima, wo die New Directions ihren Part singen und dabei Outfits von ABBA tragen. Daraufhin wird immer zwischen New York und Lima gesplittet, wobei beide Seiten Hula-Hoops benutzen. Das Original stammt von ABBA '''aus deren drittem Album "ABBA" aus dem Jahr 1975. Lyrics '''Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, hmm Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Rachel mit Kurt und Santana: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Kitty und Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine und Sam mit New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I could never let you go Marley: I've been angry and sad About things that you do Kitty und Marley: I can't count all the times That I've told you we're through Marley mit New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Sam mit Marley und New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything oh whoa Blaine und Rachel mit Kurt, Santana und New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Rachel und Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine, Kurt, Marley, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I said Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Marley und Unique mit New Directions: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine und Marley mit New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) (mit Unique: Did I ever let you go) Mamma mia (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know (mit Unique: My, my) I could never let you go (Unique: Oh!) New Directions: Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh Blaine und Rachel mit New Directions: Mamma Mia! Trivia *Obwohl Rachel meint, dass sie einen Song aus dem Film "Mamma Mia!" covern müssten, covern sie eigentlich die Originalversion von ABBA aus dem Jahr 1970. *Das ist der zweite Song aus "Mamma Mia!". Der erste war Dancing Queen. **In beiden Songs sang Santana mit. Fehler *Wenn Marley und Unique zusammen ihren Part am Ende singen, kann man sehen, wie Marley "oooh" singt, während Unique die Zeilen singt. *Als Rachel "One more look and I forget everything" singt, ändert sich ihr Haar in jeder Einstellung von hinten von auf ihrer rechten Schulter liegend zu auf ihrer linken Schulter. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde